


Papel

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode : s03e03 : Dennis and Dee’s Mom is Dead, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Charlie acha o diário da época de escola de Dee





	Papel

Dennis e Mac não estavam tão excitados com relação ao diário da época de escola de Dee quanto Charlie esperava que eles ficassem quando ele anunciou seu achado, na verdade eles olharam para ele como se ele fosse idiota por ligar para algo assim. Isso não era incomum, quando Dee não estava por perto ele era o que eles automaticamente zoavam, as vezes ele se perguntava se esse era o motivo pelo qual ele gostava de tê-la por perto.

Já que os outros não estavam interessados ele decidiu fazer sozinho, foi meio difícil as palavras frequentemente se embaralhavam quando diantes de seus olhos e geralmente após algumas frases ele começava a ficar com dor de cabeça se ele fizesse rápido demais , mas lentamente ele foi capaz de fazer. A maior parte era reclamações sobre sua mãe, Frank, Dennis, o aparelho em suas costas e vida em geral ser do jeito que era. Charlie não sabia ao certo exatamente porque aquilo era tão interessante de ler, apenas que era. E aí ele viu seu nome, seguido pela seguinte sentença :

_Ele provavelmente seria fofo se ele não fosse tão sujo, e se ele pedisse pra sair comigo depois de tomar um bom banho e colocar algumas roupas decentes eu provavelmente diria sim._

Agora isso era algo que interessaria a Dennis e Mac, eles provavelmente nem esperariam até o dia seguinte para zoar Dee a respeito disso. Charlie ficou um bom tempo olhando para a página antes de rasgá-la, amassar o papel em uma bolinha e comer.

Aquilo era algo que ele iria manter para si mesmo.


End file.
